This invention relates to a method and apparatus for comminuting particulate material.
International Patent Application no. PCT/IB99/00714 entitle Ore Comminution Process describes a method and installation for processing heterogeneous value bearing material by inter-particle comminution in a bed of particles, under conditions which are optimised for the subsequent recovery of desired values by improving value liberation and minimising the production of ultrafines. The method and apparatus are particularly suited for use in a base metal, precious metal or industrial mineral recovery process, and enhance the efficiency of the process by increasing the percentage of value recovery while reducing the complexity and cost of downstream processing required, whether in a froth flotation, gravity recovery or leaching process,
Inter-particle comminution in a bed of particles is conveniently carried out using a high pressure grinding roll, Rhodax crusher, or other such device, but most advantageously in a vertical roller mill. In one known mill of this kind, a table defining a flat, horizontal, rotating grinding track supports a bed of particulate material to be comminuted, while two or more statically hinged conical rollers, rotting about their own axes, are pressed down onto the bed by a hydro-pneumatic tensioning system.
It is an abject of the invention to optimise apparatus of the above kind and a process utilising such apparatus for use in an ore comminution process.